videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar Superstar Race-o-rama
Pixar Superstar Race-o-Rama is a Pixar racing videogame for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, 3DS, and Party Mode. it is made by the same development team who made Cars 3: Driven To Win. Gameplay Gameplay is like the Cars 2 and Cars 3: Driven to Win videogames, but all the tracks have 12 racers in the 3DS version. Playable Characters This page showcases the characters and the karts they drive. Toy Story series: The Toy Story characters drive remote control cars. Woody, Buzz, and Little Green Alien drive their cars from Toy Story Racer. Jessie drives a car designed like Lenny's, but in white and red. *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *''Little Green Alien A Bug's Life: The A Bug's Life characters drive karts in the design of the Streetle from Mario Kart 8's Animal Crossing DLC pack, but in that character's color, and with the Leaf Tires that change colour also, but without the Animal Crossing Leaf on the hubcap. *Flik - a Streetle in the colours of Dim, the Rhino Beetle, with green Leaf Tires. *''Atta'' - a Streetle in purple, with blue Leaf Tires *''Dot'' - a Streetle in pink, with it's wings with a Blueberry Scout bandanna pattern and purple Leaf Tires. Monsters Inc series: The Monsters Inc Characters drive karts similar to Mike's new car from the short 'Mike's New Car', but in different color schemes; Blue with purple spots for Sulley, yellow in the short film for Mike, and purple for Randall, respectively. Also, all the characters are in their looks from Monsters University. *Sulley *Mike *''Randall'' Finding Nemo: The Finding Nemo characters drive fish-tank submarine karts. Nemo's is the colour of a clownfish and white, and Dory's is in her colours, respectively. *Nemo *Dory The Incredibles: The Incredibles characters drive karts resembling Mr Incredible's sports car, but with different color schemes and emblems; red with the Incredibles logo for Mr Incredible and Mrs Incredible, light blue with the Frozone 'F' from '''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer for Frozone, and black with Syndrome's S for Syndrome, respectively. *Mr Incredible *Mrs Incredible *Frozone *''Syndrome'' Cars series: *Lightning McQueen *Mater *''Finn McMissile'' *Holley Shiftwell *Cruz Ramirez *''Miss Fritter'' '''''NOTE: The Cars characters race as themselves. Ratatouille: *Remy: he drives Rizzo's Cheese Kart from Muppet Race Mania. WALL-E: WALL-E & EVE drive space saucer karts. WALL-E's is yellow with painted rust marks and has the E dot on the front, and EVE's is pure white with the green plant symbol on the front. *WALL-E *''EVE'' Up: *Carl Fredricksen: A kart designed like a zeppelin with wheels. Brave: *Merida: She drives a Daytripper kart in the colours of her gown and the wisps. Inside Out: * Joy: She drives Bing Bong's Rocket Wagon. The Good Dinosaur: * Arlo: He drives a kart resembling Dino's kart from The Flintstones: Bedrock Racing, but in Arlo's skin colour. Coco: * Héctor: He drives a steam-train kart in his colours, with Day of the Dead patterns on it. Other: These Characters are exclusive to different versions of the game. *Mii & 3DS only: A Standard Quad from Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with Monster wheels, but in the chosen Mii's colour [[mariowiki:Standard_ATV|here]] *Avatar systems only: Ava-car 720 from SAASRT Xbox 360. *Banjo-Kazooie 360 & Xbox One only: Bolt Bucket from SASASR Xbox 360. *Sackboy & PS4 only: His Paper Arrow kart from Little Big Planet Karting. 3DS Character Roster: # Woody # Buzz # Jessie # Flik # Sulley # Mike # Nemo # Dory # Mr Incredible # Mrs Incredible # Frozone # Lightning McQueen # Mater # Holley Shiftwell # Cruz Ramirez # Remy # WALL-E # Carl Fredricksen # Merida # Joy # Arlo # Héctor # Mii Table: Asterisk: Unlockable. Italic: Exclusive to console. Character Unlocking Criteria All versions: Console version: 3DS Version: Console exclusive Characters: Disney Infinity Support If you have any Disney Infinity and/or Disney Infinity 2.0 and/or Disney Infinity 3.0 Pixar figures, Power Discs, Playset Pieces, Game Discs and a Disney Infinity base, you can unlock some secret surprises for the different versions! Tracks and Cups Toy Cup: #Woody's Roundup Raceway #Ant Island's Tree #Great Barrier Reef Raceway #Radiator Springs Monster Cup: #Scare Island Tour #Castle Dunbroch #Axiom #That's A Loot of Fruit Balloon Cup: #Imagination Land #Door Vault #Kevin's Jungle Race #Polluted Earth Berry Cup: #The City A Bugs Life #Dirty Dish Fright #Nomaisan Island #Paradise Falls Superhero Cup: #Al's Toy Barn #Frozen Loch Circuit #Dug's Clifftop Cruise #Metroville Rooftops Cars Cup: #Tokyo Airport Cars 2 #Dream Productions #Hopper's Lair #Mor'du's Mountain Coral Cup: #Pixar Stadium #Remy's Sewer Raceway #Morro Bay Tour #Bewitched Bonnie's Room BnL Cup: #Axiom's Trash Dump Compartment #Short Film Sprint #Professor Z's Oil Rig Run #Bruce's Submarine Speedway Luxo Cup: #Monsters University #The Underminer's Robot Factory #Riley's Rollercoaster #Film Highway Bonus Tracks: * Wuhu Island Loop only * LittleBigPlanet Circuit & PS4 only * Showdown Town 360 & Xbox One only Battle Arenas *Pizza Planet Arcade Toy Story Racer *Riverbed Canyon *Monsters University Campus *Dr Sherman's Fish Tank *Nomaisan Arena *Tractor Tippin' Arena *Kitchen Chaos Arena *Axiom Lido Deck *Castle DunBroch Games Yard *Jangles' Arena of Nightmares *Arena of Pixar Shorts *Wuhu Town U & 3DS only *King's Castle Arena & PS4 only *Jiggoseum 360 & Xbox One only Powerups: Italic means you get 3 of these at a time. *''Battery Boost:'' This battery gives you... a boost! Though not as fast as a boost from the turbo meter, it could make all the difference! *Berry Shot: This gives you 8 blue berries to throw; these berries bounce down the track and spin out anyone they hit. *''Tracking Rockets:'' Same as in Cars 3: Driven to Win. *''Scream Canister:'' A scream canister will zoom off, bouncing off any walls, and spinning out anyone it hits. *''Ice Arrows*:'' This fires out ice arrows at your opponents to slow them down! Hit one racer with all 3 to freeze them! *''Explosive Cube:'' this acts like the Bombs from Cars 3: Driven to Win. *''Oil Slick'': Same function as in Cars 2, the Videogame and Cars 3: Driven to Win. *Violet's Force Field: This force field bubble protects you for up to 10 seconds. *''Bubble:'' These bubbles blow from behind you. Anyone who runs into them will be trapped for a few seconds. *''Chili Pepper'': These chili peppers can be set behind you or tossed ahead of you. They activate after a short while, and explode. Anyone in the radius goes into a tumble. *Primordial Ooze: This splats Primordial Ooze on all racers in front of you, mucking up their vision. *''Fake Item Box:'' These look like real Item Boxes but they send anyone who runs into them into a tumbling crash. *Balloons only: Carl's balloons pick you up and take you on a free ride all the way down the track. *-The Ice Arrows get 3 lots of 3 at a time. Trivia *The Music in the Al's Toy Barn track is the same music from it's level version in the PS1 game Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue, except it's sped up a bit. *The Music in the A Bugs Life track Ant Island Tree is the same music from it's level version in the A Bugs Life PS1 game, except it's sped up a bit. Also, The City track in that game uses the City Square music from the PS1 game, except it's sped up. The Hopper's Lair track and the Riverbed Canyon Arena use the Riverbed Canyon music from that game also, except it isn't sped up. *The Cars tracks are basically remade versions of Radiator Sprint, and Oil Rig Run from the Cars 2 videogame, and . *The Bewitched Bonnie's Room track is based on the Bonnie's House level from the Toy Story 3 game. Also, it is designed like Mario Kart 8's Mount Wario track, where you have to get from the bewitched room to the top of the rocket. List of Goods for Party Mode - Certificate 1: Hudson Hornet (Drift 5000 meters in total) - Certificate 2: Driven to Win (Win All Cups] - Accessory: Luxo Lamp Hat (Unlock all characters) Voice cast * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Alien * Dave Foley as Flik * Tara Strong as Atta * Emily Hahn as Dot * John Goodman as Sulley * Carlos Alazraqui as Mike * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Jennifer Hale as Dory * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Emily Mortimer as Holley * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Ben Burtt at WALL-E * Elissa Knight as EVE * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Ruth Connell as Merida * Kate Higgins as Joy * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo * Gael García Bernal as''' '''Héctor Category:Crossovers Category:Racing Games Category:Party Mode Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Games with Disney Infinity Support Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games